


Champagne Cake

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Series: Let's Talk Dessert [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, baker!Seung-gil, champagne cake, mentions of wedding planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: “Hey, remember how I said that Yuuri and Viktor were wedding planning?”“Yeah?”“They asked me if I knew any good bakeries, so I recommended that they check out your place for a cake and goodies.”Seung-gil nearly dropped his precious coffee, “Why my place?”“Because you make the tastiest cakes ever?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Lee Seung Gil
Series: Let's Talk Dessert [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Champagne Cake

**Author's Note:**

> After I finish a long project, I always try to work on the shorter one-shots that I have in my drafts before focusing all of my attention to my next big, all-consuming story. Luckily, I did finish one of my shorter one shots today and it's for my Let's Talk Dessert Collection. For this story, I would say you should probably read Late Talks & Dessert first, just to get a better understanding of what's going on. 
> 
> As always, I apologize for any mistakes, out of characterness, and potential plot holes.

Yuuri nearly dropped his drink in shock, “Wait, what?” 

“I’ve got a boyfriend!” Phichit repeated happily, “Yuuri, you haven’t been paying attention to my SNS at all, have you?”

“Sorry.” Truth be told, he’s been drowning in wedding planning and his recent projects to focus on much else, but… “Wow, congrats! Is it someone from work or did you meet someone from an app?”

“Neither! I met him after a bad date and we were talking for a couple of months. He’s a baker and even owns his own place with his sister.” 

“What’s he like?” 

“Here’s a recent picture.” 

On the screen was an image of a man with a deep scowl. He knows Phichit’s type, but this man seemed pretty different from the usual. He _is_ handsome, although his expression was quite off putting. “He seems…”

“He’s got a case of RBF, so don’t judge him on that. He’s actually really sweet. He’s a good listener and gives me advice about stuff. Not to mention, he makes the best desserts I’ve ever had. If you ever go to his bakery, then you need to try their red bean buns, they’ve amazing!” 

“Sounds tasty.” 

“Oh, and I’ve gotta tell you about the other day when we were walking his dog!” 

As Phichit continued to gush about his new boyfriend, Yuuri couldn’t help but feel the worry rise. It’s not that he questions Phichit’s tastes or judgements, really! It’s just that sometimes Phichit falls too hard too fast. Most of the time that means that Phichit gets his heart broken. So as Phichit’s best friend, he needs to make sure that this ‘Seung-gil’ isn’t leading him on or anything. 

* * *

“Hey!” Phichit greeted, with a kiss. “How did your day go?”

“Same as usual.” Baking, taking Hoppang on a walk, and making sure that he had limited interactions with teenage customers who stay way longer than he wants them to. “And yours?” 

“It was pretty good,” he answered, snagging one of the leftover madeleines, “I had a nice lunch with a friend and it’s now official that all of my friends know about us.” 

Seung-gil handed him a cup of tea and sat on the stool next to his. “I thought everyone at your work already knew that you were dating someone?”

“Oh no, I’m talking about my best friend from college, Yuuri!” Phichit clarified, “We don’t get to see each other a lot since he moved out, so I finally got to tell him in person.” 

“The Yuuri who met his boyfriend Viktor after getting drunk on champagne and dancing with him?” Seung-gil asked. 

“Yep! I can’t believe they’ve only just started wedding planning. He proposed last December and they still barely started planning. The only thing that they picked out was the venue for their US wedding and they’re planning on having another ceremony in Europe so more of Viktor’s family can go to that one, so they need to get a move on.” 

“Sounds hectic.” 

“It is. But it’s ok, because he and Viktor have the greatest groomsmen. Not to mention, I’ve got a great idea for their ring bearer, I know that Yurio can do it, but I think it would be the most adorable thing if each of their dogs holds a little pillow with the ring.” 

Phichit continued to ramble on as Seung-gil was working on the desserts that needed to be chilled overnight. He likes listening to the sound of Phichit’s voice as he works. It’s quite soothing to hear. 

“Are you staying over tonight?”

“I don’t think I can. Both of my portable batteries are out and I left my spare charger at work,” he explained, as he woefully looked at his remaining phone battery, “I should really just leave one here. Or you know, you could switch to the Apple side.” 

“I happen to like my phone.” 

“One day I’ll get you to switch from the dark side. ”

“I’ll think about it when I plan on switching phones.” 

“I’ll need to convince Mi-yeong too. Don’t you know how much better your bakery instagram will look if you up the camera quality to really show off your desserts? I mean look at this. Look at the difference.” 

“I can’t really tell,” he answered as he took off his apron, “I’ll walk you home.” 

“Well, aren’t you being sweet?” Phichit teased. 

“I’m always sweet to you,” Seung-gil offered his hand toward Phichit who took it with a smile. 

He liked it when they could spend time like this, just the two of them. 

* * *

“Morning!”

“Phichit, good morning!” Mi-yeong greeted, as she finished filling the display with fresh cakes for the day. 

“Morning! Can you get me my usual with 2 extra large mochas today?” 

“Of course. And Guang Hong would like his mocha with extra whipped cream, right?”

“Yep.” 

“I’ll get it ready for you. Oh, Seung-gil is in the back finishing up this morning’s stock, if you wanna give him his coffee.”

“Thank you~” He boldly went into the back, “Morning Seung-gil!”

“Morning,” Seung-gil greeted with a long yawn that followed. He gave his lover a peck on the cheek before grabbing the cup of coffee. 

“Don’t you look like a ray of sunshine,” Phichit teased, “Hey, remember how I said that Yuuri and Viktor were wedding planning?” 

“Yeah?”

“They asked me if I knew any good bakeries, so I recommended that they check out your place for a cake and goodies.” 

Seung-gil nearly dropped his precious coffee, “Why my place?” 

“Because you make the tastiest cakes ever?” 

“Is he going to judge me to see if I’m good enough for you?” 

“Maybe, but I don’t know why he would. I already told him how great you are,” he answered with a smile for reassurance. “Try not to stress out too much about it. Yuuri’s a sweetheart and as long as he’s happy, Viktor won’t complain. I’m gonna come by tonight, so see you later.”

“See you.” 

Don’t stress out? 

How could he not stress out when literally it’s Phichit’s best friend?! 

Not to mention Viktor Nikiforov was a high profile stylist, so he’s got a lot of weight in his opinion _and_ he’s got so many followers that if he’s not satisfied, then that could potentially mean the end to the bakery and then what? But it’s not for certain that Yuuri and Viktor would come, surely they would already have a preferred bakery that they can get their wedding pastries done at-

Mi-yeong knocked,“Seung-gil, next week we’re going to have Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki come in for a cake sampling for their wedding cake.”

Damnit, now there’s no way that Seung-gil can get out of this! 

“...Got it.” 

She crooked an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” 

“That’s Phichit’s best friend,” he admitted, “Do you think they’re going to judge me?” 

“Well, it’s probably going to be fifty percent ‘wedding things’ and fifty percent ‘is this guy going to make my best friend cry’,” she answered while tapping her finger on her chin. Way to be gentle Mi-yeong. “But isn’t this a good chance to win him over?” 

“With my lack of customer service skills?” 

“The quickest way to someone’s heart is their stomach. Isn’t that how you got Phichit?”

“I feel like he’s easier to please.” 

Phichit literally loves everything Seung-gil makes, it didn’t matter what it was. It could be korean based desserts or western style desserts and Phichit was a foodie willing to eat anything. But that didn’t mean his friends would be the same. Well, Viktor Nikiforov has supposedly traveled the world and tried different kinds of exotic foods, so maybe he was into more eccentric flavors. But the only things that he knew about Yuuri’s food preference was that he could eat basically everything. Was there anything that he could make that would leave a good impression? Oh! 

He _did_ want to experiment with more alcoholic cakes. 

* * *

A hand was suddenly placed on Seung-gil’s shoulder and Phichit’s face popped out right in front of him, “Boo!” 

“Ah.” Seung-gil instinctively stepped back in shock, “When did you get here?” 

“I was calling your name, but I guess you didn’t hear me?” 

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“No problem, you looked super concentrated.” Phichit peeked over his shoulder to see cooling cakes, “Whatcha working on?” 

“A new cake flavor. Wanna taste?” 

“Yes!” Phichit took a forkful and smiled instantly, “Oh my god, that is so good!” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, gimme another bite.” Seung-gil offered his own fork and Phichit happily chomped down on it, “Oh my god! It’s so moist! What did you put in it?”

“It’s a secret.”

“You should definitely show this to Yuuri and Viktor, they’ll love it.”

That’s the plan. With the Phichit Chulanont stamp of approval, he had a good feeling about this cake. 

* * *

The awaited day soon came. Seung-gil was right in front, waiting for them to come while Mi-yeong was prepping the sample platter for the customers. A group of three men walked in and Seung-gil instantly recognized Phichit’s best friend, whose attention was diverted entirely to his fiancee. 

“Excuse me, we scheduled an appointment to discuss your bakery potentially catering at the Katsuki-Nikiforov wedding.” 

“Yes. I’m one of the co-owners and bakers, Seung-gil Lee,” he introduced, “Please have a seat.

The blonde man introduced himself first, “I’m the wedding planner, Christophe Giacometti. Feel free to call me Chris. And this is our lovely couple.” 

“Viktor Nikiforov, pleasure to meet you.” 

“I’m Yuuri Katsuki. Phichit has told me a lot about you,” Yuuri greeted with a firm handshake. Somehow… It’s uncomfortable. 

“Nice to meet you all. If you could have a seat.” 

“So you’re Phichit’s new boyfriend right?” the japanese man asked.

“Yes.” 

“I see.”

What was that supposed to mean? 

Did he already start judging Seung-gil? 

What was ‘I see’ supposed to mean?! 

Mi-yeong came out with a perfect customer service smile, “Hello! Thank you for coming today.” 

“Oh, and you must be the other baker, mademoiselle,” Chris greeted with a handshake. 

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. I’m the other co-owner and baker, Mi-yeong. You must be Yuuri and Viktor, yes? Congratulations on your engagement,” Mi-yeong greeted with a smile. You see, this is why she handles customers during the day! “I’m going to bring out some cake samples and dessert options for you. Would you like any tea or coffee?” 

“Coffee would be nice,” Yuuri requested. 

“The same for me.” 

“I’ll have tea, if you would.”

“Understood. Seung-gil can start going over what you would like for your wedding cake and other pastries in terms of design. ” 

Mi-yeong! 

But it’s not like she can hear him screaming internally. 

Just treat them like a normal customer…They’re just customers, he’ll just go through it like he normally does. 

“Here are some photos of wedding cakes we’ve done before. Feel free to have a look,” he stated as he handed over a tablet with pictures of all their cakes. “Tell me about your wedding.”

“Yuuri and I wanted a more private affair so we’re only inviting close friends and family. Probably only 100 max,” Viktor answered,“We wanted a tiered wedding cake with something suited for a more glamorous affair.” 

“Since some of our friends have children, I also wanted some things that they would enjoy. Do you have any suggestions?”

“Cupcakes and cake pops would be good for the kids,” Seung-gil offered. “Do you have a theme or any colors that you would want us to include in the decorations?” 

“Champagne gold and ice blue.” 

“Alright. You can look through this list to see if there are any other pastries that you would like to order.” 

Luckily, they started talking amongst themselves, so Seung-gil didn’t have to say a word. He just had to catch all the little details about the specifics that they wanted. Cake pops in bouquets. No shortbread. Hand pies are too messy. Mochi, but it depends on the flavors. Mini tarts were a maybe. 

Mi-yeong came out of the kitchen again with a large tray, “Here are some of our classic cake flavors. Please help yourself.” 

“Thank you.” 

It seemed that Yuuri was genuinely enjoying the cake, but after a few bites, Viktor set down his fork, “Hm…They’re very good, but nothing stands out for me.” 

“If you’d like, my brother and I have been working on some new flavors that we’re planning on introducing soon. Perhaps one of those will be more to your liking.” 

“Ah, that would be great.” 

“I’ll go prepare that then with some new drinks.” 

A phone rang and Chris pulled out his phone to see who was calling, “Excuse me, I have to go take this.” 

“So sorry, but would you mind pointing me towards your restroom?” Viktor casually asked.

“It’s over there.” 

And so that left him alone with Yuuri. It’s not like the older man was outright intimidating, but there was something in Yuuri’s eyes that made Seung-gil sit up a little straighter than normal. 

“So… How did you meet Phichit?” Yuuri asked.

“Here.” 

“I was really surprised when he showed me your picture.”

“I see.” Why was he surprised? Which picture did Phichit show exactly? Because he knows there are pictures in Phichit’s phone that are _private._

“Um… I guess you’re not a fan of small talk, so I’ll try to get to the point. Phichit is my best friend, I don’t like it when he gets hurt. I don’t want you to be with Phichit if you don’t have the same intentions that Phichit has for this relationship.” His eyes were staring straight at him, determined and defensive, “What your intentions with my best friend are?”

“I intend to stay with him for a long time,” Seung-gil declared. At this point, he can’t imagine a life without Phichit, so there was no way he was just going to give him up. “And I intend to make him happy while he’s with me.” 

Yuuri said nothing but smiled at him.

Seriously, what is this man thinking? Seung-gil’s not a mind reader! 

Soon, everyone else came back to try the next round of cakes. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “This one is delicious.” 

“Oh, the champagne cake?”

“Which one of you made this?” 

Mi-yeong tapped on his shoulder. 

“I did,” he answered,“Phichit explained to me how you two met, so I thought this might be appropriate.” 

“Oh?” Viktor took a bite and chewed on it for a while. He seemed to be pondering something, but broke out in a wide smile, “I like it! It’s a great homage to our first meeting!” 

Yuuri immediately blushed apple red and covered his face in his hands,“Please forget it already!” 

“Eh~” Viktor leaned in closer to Yuuri, pouting, “How could I possibly forget the first time I met you Yuuri? You were absolutely stunning! It would be a sin if I had to forget that precious moment!” 

“Viktor!” 

“So it’s decided, we’ll choose champagne!”

“Don’t decide it like that!” 

Viktor looked at his fiancee with a mildly mischievous smile, “Was there another flavor that you preferred?” 

“...No.” 

“Then it’s decided!” 

“Champagne also pairs nicely with our vanilla bean cake, so we could do different tiers of flavor. That way both adults and children can enjoy it,” Seung-gil suggested. 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

“I’ve drawn up a few potential designs for your cake. Just as an idea to get us started.” 

The rest of the conversation was simple. They picked out the type of decorations and the general look that they wanted their wedding pastries to have. Most of the pastries would be decorated with sugar flowers and royal icing while the wedding cake would have an edible custom-made topper. 

“There’s one more thing that I would like to show you.” Seung-gil offered a bag to them, “I heard that you both had dogs, so we could also do some dog biscuits suited for your dogs’ tastes. I baked some for you to take home.”

“Thank you! It’s quite cute,” Viktor commented. “It’s always nice for Makkachin and Vicchan to be thought of.” 

Yuuri looked shocked at the packaged biscuits and cake. “Wait, did you taste test them yourself or…”

“No, I have a husky,” Seung-gil clarified, “She was more than happy to taste them for you.”

Yuuri smiled as he squeezed the wrapped biscuit a little, “Thank you.” 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s arm and asked, “If our dogs like the treats, then are you also able to make them for the wedding in bulk?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. We’ll be in touch.”   
  


Once they left, Seung-gil felt a weight lifting from his shoulders. He hadn’t felt like this since he was back in culinary school making batches and batches of croissants again. 

“Good work,” Mi-yeong complimented. 

“I don’t want to talk to any more customers for the rest of the day,” he announced as he slumped back to the kitchen.

* * *

“Good work today! I heard that Viktor and Yuuri came by today,” Phichit was practically glowing in happiness, “Yuuri said that he approves!” 

“Really?”

“Are you kidding? Of course he likes you! He was asking me to give him your number so that he can get your dog biscuit recipe.”

“Maybe I’ll start baking them and put them up for sale.” 

“You know you should also make treats for hamsters.” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“I have the perfect video that can help you! Have you ever heard of this channel called VanillaHamHam?” Phichit asked as he pulled up a video of an adorable hamster munching on a little cake. As the video was playing, Phichit leaned closer towards Seung-gil, “Thanks for trying so hard.” 

Seung-gil leaned his head on top of Phichit, “Anything for you.”


End file.
